


"I love the sound of your voice."

by CupCakezys



Series: Prompt Stories [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Razz and Blue are cops, Singing, Slice of Life, Slim has a lovely voice, Stretch loves him very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupCakezys/pseuds/CupCakezys
Summary: Prompt four!I'm not a day late what are you talking about.Seriously though, it's my little bro's 1st birthday today and I didn't anticipate being so busy yesterday. Take some BBQhoney as an apology!Read on Tumblr:Here





	"I love the sound of your voice."

Slim shuffled around the kitchen, stirring a pot of noodles as it bubbled on the stove. His hips swayed as he moved around the room, the radio behind him playing soft music. He hummed along absentmindedly, completely focused on the task at hand.  
Then his song started to play, the opening beat catching his attention instantly. He started singing almost on instinct, his teeth parting in a smile as the words rolled off his tongue. He reached over, turning it up as he started dancing around the kitchen.  
He finished pouring the sauce over the noodles just as the song ended. He twisted on the last beat, sliding the dirty pot along the counter with a flick of his wrist. He held the last word of the song, voice wobbling dangerously at the long note.  
Accompanied by a splash from the sink, he let his voice fade to silence, the song finally having finished.  
Clapping startled him from his daze, causing him to swing around in surprise. A gasp was caught in his throat, his eye lights shrunk to pinpricks in his surprise.  
His roommate and lover stood in the door. He'd removed his usual orange hoodie, leaving him in just an ill-fitting tank top. He must have been home for a while.  
Which, of course, meant he must have heard an awful lot of his singing.  
Slim felt a blush rise on his bones. The pale orange glow covered his cheekbones and ran all the way down his neck into his sweater. His head sunk down in a futile attempt to hide.  
"i didn't-" He stumbled, words catching on his throat. "i didn't know you were home."  
"only just got back a few minutes ago." Stretch shrugged, a smile pulling at his teeth. "just in time to hear an angel start singing."  
Slim squeaked, his skull disappearing further into his sweater. "stretch!"  
A chuckled rumbled from the taller skeleton's ribcage. "it's the truth!"  
Stretch walked to him, his hand raising to cup Slim's glowing cheek. He pressed a delicate kiss to his teeth, and another to his forehead.  
“i love the sound of your voice."  
Slim reached forward, wrapping his arms around Stretch's middle and pulling him close. He buried his skull in the soft fabric of his lovers’ tank top. Long arms wrap around his back, hugging him tightly.  
After a while Slim felt his blush die down enough for him to be able to pull back. Stretch let him go, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek as they parted.  
"so, what did you make this time?" Stretch asked, looking over at the still-steaming pasta.  
"spaghetti." Slim answered, his voice its usual whisper. "papyrus wanted to make it this morning, and sans thought it would be a good idea to have someone who actually knows how to cook help out."  
Stretch nodded, eye lights hazing at the delicious aroma the food was giving off. "so, is this left overs or...?"  
Slim shook his head. "no. i got home and wanted to make it."  
Stretch nodded again, grabbing two of the plates. "well, let's set up before our brothers get home. i heard it was a tough day at the station today, apparently there was a big chase."  
Slim let out a little sound of worry, grabbing the two remaining plates. Knives and forks followed behind him, along with four cups, his magic guiding them to their proper places on the table.  
Stretch turned to the fridge, pulling out the milk. "don't worry, it all went smoothly. guy was caught, with a ton of stolen goods in his car too."  
"that's good." Slim murmured. "was blue or razz in the chase?"  
"yeah, blue kept track of the asshole on his motorbike, and I think razz was the one to guard him at the station."  
Slim hummed softly. "how did you find out?"  
Stretch shrugged, filling each glass up with milk. "undyne told her wife, and then she told my dyne. and she told everyone in the lab."  
Slim snorted. "of course."  
Stretch sent him a grin, his mouth opening to say something more before he was cut off by the slam of the front door. Slim tensed automatically, his magic boiling beneath the surface of his bones. It faded away seconds later when Blue yelled out, then dashed into the kitchen.  
"HELLO BROTHER! HELLO SLIM!" The small skeleton made sure to give Slim his biggest smile, and Stretch his biggest hug. "YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TODAY!"  
"BLUE!" A voice called in annoyance before Razz appeared in the kitchen doorway. "YOU FORGOT TO LOCK THE GARAGE AGAIN!"  
Blue rolled his eye lights. "IT'S FINE RAZZ. NO ONE'S GOING TO STEAL ANYTHING. BESIDES! WE HAVE TO TELL THEM ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED!"  
Razz rolled his own eye lights, hands fisting on his hips. "LOOK, I DON'T CARE IF YOU’RE OKAY WITH YOUR MOTORCYCLE BEING STOLEN, I WILL NOT HAVE MY BEAUTIFUL CAR TAKEN BY SOME HALF-WIT THEIF."  
Blue snorted, but nodded anyway. "OKAY OKAY, I'LL LOCK IT NEXT TIME. NOW CAN WE PLEASE TELL THEM?"  
A grin stretched across Razz's teeth. "YES! BROTHER, STRETCH, YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE IT, BUT TODAY WE ACTUALLY DID SOMETHING BESIDES PAPERWORK."  
"sounds great bro." Slim murmured, a stark contrast to his brother's naturally loud tone. "how about we eat and talk? you look starved, and i made spaghetti." Razz and Blue look at the table for the first time since arriving home, their eye lights both turning to stars briefly at the sight of the food. Stretch fell heavily into a chair, pulling out the one next to him for Slim. The quiet skeleton sank down, waiting for the two smaller skeletons to sit before he started eating.  
Blue got all of two mouthfuls down before he was talking, his hands waving everywhere as he did so. "OKAY, SO, WE GOT A CALL THAT SOMEONE WAS SEEN ROBBING A BANK, AND I WAS NEARBY ON MY MOTORCYCLE, SO I IMMEDIATELY TURN AND HEAD FOR THE THIEF..."  
A hand squeezed Slim's, causing him to look up at Stretch. His lover laced their hands together, raising his spaghetti-filled fork and smiling. Slim blushed, nodding at the silent praise, and turned his attention back to Blue's thrilling tale of car chases and bad guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Next prompt is coming on the 29th.


End file.
